mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Snails
Snails '''także '''SnailsquirmSnailsquirm w trójpaku (z ang. snails - ślimaki) — jednorożec, postać epizodyczna, uczęszcza do szkoły w Ponyville, przyjaciel Snipsa. Wygląd Snails jest jednorożcem o ciemnożółtej sierści, seledynowej grzywie i czarnych oczach. Posiada charakterystyczne, duże uszy. Na policzkach ma trzy białe piegi, a za znaczek ma fioletowego ślimaka. Jego aura jest koloru limonkowego. Posiada on oryginalny design. Jest również znacznie chudszy i wyższy niż inne kucyki w jego wieku (wzrostem dorównuje np. Twilight Sparkle, która jest starsza). Przedstawienie Jego postać mogła być wzorowana na kucyku generacji pierwszej Squirmy. Snails oraz jego kumpel Snips zostali nazwani w oparciu o amerykańską rymowankę What Are Little Boys Made Of?. Jeden z wersów brzmiał: ::What are little boys made of? ::What are little boys made of? ::Snips and Snails and Puppy Dogs' tails ::That's what little boys are made of. Historia thumb|left|110pxSnails pierwszy raz pojawia się w odcinku "Chwalipięta", gdzie razem ze swoim przyjacielem Snips'em biegnie, aby zobaczyć pokaz przybyłej do Ponyville Trixie. Po występie, obydwoje proszą Trixie, by ta opowiedziała im o pokonaniu Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy, ale ta odmówiła. Po rozmowie ze Spikiem, który bardzo sceptycznie wyrażał się o osiągnięciach jednorożca, Snips i Snails postanowili udać się do Lasu Everfree, aby sprowadzić do miasta Niedźwiedzicę, by Trixie mogła ją pokonać i udowodnić wszystkim swoją wielkość. W lesie, Snails używa swojego rogu do wytworzenia światła. Chłopcy są zaskoczeni, kiedy okazuje się, że ich idolka zmyśliła historię o swoim bohaterstwie oraz są mocno zawstydzeni, kiedy Twilight wytyka im, że obudzili niedźwiedziątko i sprowadzili je do miasta. Karą dla nich okazała się naprawa szkód wyrządzonych przez niedźwiedzicę oraz wyczarowanie im wąsów. Snails pojawia się na znaczkowym przyjęciu Diamond Tiary w odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga", gdzie jako pierwszy bierze gryza tortu, ku irytacji gospodyni. Ich kolejne pojawienie nastąpiło w "Konkurs talentów", gdzie na scenie pokazywali sztuki magiczne. Snails zepsuł przedstawienie, zjadając wszystkie marchewki Snipsa potrzebne do sztuczki, ale mimo to zdobyli nagrodę za pokaz magii, a potem kłócili się, nagroda którego z nich jest lepsza. Snips i Snails kolejny raz widziani są w "Powrót do harmonii, część 1" gdzie zwiedzają królewskie ogrody razem z resztą grupy. W "Znaczkowa ospa" obserwują sztuczki Apple Bloom z hula-hopem oraz z talerzami, a potem sami próbują się ich nauczyć - z marnym skutkiem. W "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka" widziany jest w fanklubie Rainbow Dash, któremu przewodniczy Scootaloo. Pojawia się w tle, w klasie, na początku odcinka "Dzień Serc i Podków". W "Sekrety Ponyville" on i Snips jako pierwsi komplementują nowy znaczek Featherweighta. Później, Sweetie Belle odkrywa, że w czasie walki guma posklejała ich futra. Sweetie prosi Featherweighta, by zrobił im zdjęcie, a potem Liga używa tego tematu w swoim pierwszym artykule dla szkolnej gazetki. Chłopcy są tak zadowoleni ze znalezienia się na pierwszej stronie, że później powtarzają ten numer, jednak nie jest on już dla nikogo sensacją. W "Pojedynek na czary" Trixie za pomocą Amuletu Alikorna łączy jego róg z rogiem Snipsa. W dalszej części odcinka, wraz z przyjacielem usługuje jej. W tym odcinku można zauważyć, że Snips i Snails zostali dwa razy potraktowani zaklęciem wieku. W odcinku Mecz koszballa Snails okazuje się być bardzo dobrym graczem koszballa, dlatego dołącza do świeżo utworzonej drużyny Ponyville. Wystąpienia Gry thumb|Screen ze Snailsem Jest jedną z postaci aplikacji MLP na platformy mobilne. Zabawki thumb|right Snails został przedstawiony w zestawie mini-figurek razem z Snipsem i tęczową Pinkie Pie pt."Ponyville Newsmaker Set", oraz w 10 fali blind bagów, gdzie został przedstawiony jako Snailsquirm. Cytaty :Snails: Wiecie co wam radzę? : Pinkie Pie: Nie myśleć o tym? : Snails: Nie myśleć... - Ooo, tak. Właśnie. : — Mecz koszballa Zobacz także *Ludzką wersję Snails'a. Galeria de:Snails en:Snails es:Snails gl:Snails it:Snails no:Snails ru:Снэйлс sv:Snails Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Źrebięta